


All Along the Watchtower Scene re-write

by MapleBoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Feelings, Jealous Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Mini Fic, Multi, Pregnancy, Reciprocating, Scene Rewrite, Short One Shot, bi castiel, defensive castiel, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBoi/pseuds/MapleBoi
Summary: When Castiel and Kelly flee to a cabin to keep her and unborn baby nephelim safe, what goes on between them? Friendship or more ?





	All Along the Watchtower Scene re-write

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its ya boi back again with a oneshot because i dont have any ideas for on going fics rn!
> 
> I know i kinda took word for word, but thats basically what i wanted. i wanted it to look authentic but with a kelstiel twist. also FANDOM PLEASE make more kelstiel.

Castiel had rented out the cabin, under “James Novak”

He wasn't sure if that was a good move but he was sure the Winchesters wouldn't think to check.

Cas helped a very pregnant Kelly Kline to the bed where she plopped down and took a breath 

“Thank you, Castiel” she said in a tired voice just above a whisper

Castiel smiled a bit “it's no problem..”

Kelly took his hands and held them both “no really thank you Castiel. I don't know what I would do if it hadn't been for you. id probably still be a demons prisoner” she said light heartedly with a chuckle

Cas shook his head, smiling.

“No, that was...that was all Jack.” he claimed

Kelly nodded and rubbed his hands with her thumbs, looking at him.

They made eye contact for a while , but Cas was no stranger to this. He could sense longing and Kelly..Kelly was longing. He blinked, unsure why she felt this. Longing for a...Jack to be born? Longing for...longing for him? No Kelly was just a friend. Castiel would be lying if he didn't think Kelly was beautiful, and that he wanted to protect her. He wanted to- castiel stopped his train of thoughts

“Kelly, you should sleep a while, you look exhausted”

Kelly nodded, letting go of his hands and laid onto the bed,closing her eyes, Castiel sighed a bit before sitting up and going around to ward the house, once it was morning he went outside for a while, looking out at the view. He lost himself for a while, just sort of admiring nature. He thought about the unborn child, Jack. How he'd be like. Who he'd be when he's older.

He thought about Kelly . How she wouldn't get to see that, how bad he felt. But he knew for Jack to be born, she had to go to heaven. He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked up at the window, he walked back in and looked in the room, seeing Kelly was gone. Cas looked around, and into the next room where she was sitting on the floor and frowned

“Kelly, I told you I'd put this together” he walked over and keeled down, grabbing the instructions “I'm very good at following instructions..and you need to rest”

Kelly huffed “No I don't.”

“Kelly-”

“No Cas, I don't” she offered her hand so Cas helped her up

“I don't know how long until...I don't know how long I have left”

“I...I'm never gonna teach him how to ride a bike. Or watch him get married. Or even look him in the eyes..” Her voice cracked

Castiel felt sorrow for her, and silently sighed

“But I can build him a stupid Swedish Crib! I can do that!” she exclaimed 

“Kelly...I know how hard this is.” Cas began, “That's a lie. I have..no idea how hard this is for you” he walked over “but I promise you I will do everything..I will give my life for your son”

Kelly smiled and looked down 

“And I will raise him, and make him someone you will be proud of.” He continued

Kelly smiled “I know” she said in a soft voice

She walked over and hugged him, Cas hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.

She looked up at him and leaned up a bit, pulling him down by the coat, pressing her lips to his. She felt wanted, loved , needed when she was around Castiel. She wasn't sure if it was just admiration or actual feelings, but she was dying so she may as well kiss an angel that's not the devil himself before she dies. 

As for Cas, well, he wasn't sure. The only person he felt feelings for was Dean but it seemed Dean didn't feel the same. So. Screw it. He kissed back , closing his eyes and holding her closer. 

After a moment they pulled away and she smiled, her face tinted red 

“thank you..for...comforting me..” She quietly stammered

Castiel nodded, unsure of what to say. “I-its uh..no problem?” He murmured. 

After a moment of silence Castiel spoke up

“Are you hungry? I can make you something” 

“Yes, please” she nodded 

With that,Cas went down to cook

When night fell, Kelly began to go into labor. Cas comforted her and told her what Jack showed him

_ A world without pain _

_ Or hunger..or want. _

_ A world that her child will create _

_ A world without fear or suffering _

_ Without hate _

_ Paradise  _

Kelly smiled through her tears, as the lights flickered. Castiel looked at a nearby lamp, knowing it would happen at any minute now

He then heard a vehicle

Cas went down to check it out and saw the door open. He walked over seeing the Winchesters 

“Dean?”

Dean looked freaked “is this place Warded?”

“Yes, heavily.”

“Heavy enough to stop Lucifer?”

“Lucifer!?”

Mary sighed “he could be right behind us”

Castiel shook his head “what are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass!” Dean barked

“You two taking off was a stupid move” Sam shook his head, “but we are not letting Lucifer get his hands on that kid”

Castiel grumbled before looking up and hearing Kelly groan “I need to-”

“No, Cas. We have to talk “ Dean insisted

“Dean i-”Castiel seemed persistent

“We are going to talk” Dean  _ demanded _

“I'll check on her” Mary spoke quietly and headed up stairs

Dean grabbed Cas and took him into the next room, pinning him to the wall for the 2nd time that week. 

“What is your problem!? What is it with her?” Dean yelled

“What do you mean?” Castiel sounded genuinely confused

“You. And her. Something is going- something” Dean stammered, sounded defeated “You like her. I can tell. From the way you look at her. I could tell at the motel.”he swallowed his pride and fessed up, sounding jealous

Castiel blinked “no that-no that's not it i-” he began then his defensive tone started to become angry “Why do you care!? Why do you care who I'm with?” Cas realized he was yelling before quieting down “I told you that I loved you. That I wanted to be with you. You said  _ nothing _ . You just left me alone.” He spat 

“Castiel I'm sorry I-. I'm sorry I guess I was just. Afraid-” Dean began before Sam walked in 

“Guys what is that thing in the back?” Sam questioned

Dean pulled away and looked back “thing in the back?”

\----------

Just as quick as it started,it ended. 

Kelly was dead. Cas was dead. Crowley was dead. Mary was dead, Dean claimed

And Jack?

He was trying to do his best to move a pencil with his mind. 

Dean. He felt worthless

Depressed, angry. 

That was until on the way back home, he got a call and a familiar voice answered.. 


End file.
